A different kind of romance
by Alani
Summary: Dorothy gets involved in a most unlikely romance and hides her new relationship from her roommates…how long will it be before one of them finds out? Dorothy/other romance. Please R&R! Ch 2 updated.
1. PROLOUGE

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF ROMANCE**

**Summary: Dorothy gets involved in a most unlikely romance and hides her new relationship from her roommates…how long will it be before one of them finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden Girl characters, they belong to the creator, Susan Harris. **

**PROLOUGE**

" Are you sure you don't want to come Dorothy?" Rose asked her best friend and roommate Dorothy one early Saturday evening.

" No, but thanks anyway." Dorothy gestured to the stack of papers on the coffee table, " I have a bunch of papers to grade for Monday."

Rose and Sophia were going to a double feature at their local cinema while Blanche had a date." See you later Dorothy." The three left the house and Dorothy waited until she heard the cars leave. Then she reached over for the phone and dialled a number.

" They've gone…it's alright to come over now." Dorothy said into the phone.

" Okay, I'll be over in fifteen minutes. How late will they be?"

" Pretty late. We'll be safe."

" See you soon." They hung up and Dorothy waited and graded some more papers.

A little while later, the doorbell chimed and Dorothy went to answer it. She smiled at her visitor.

" Hi" Dorothy greeted Alex. She made Alex a drink before they got comfortable on the couch..

" I've been thinking something." Dorothy paused, " I think it's time we told everyone don't you?"

" Really? I mean, you wanted to keep us a secret for awhile. Because you didn't know how your roommates and mother would react."

" I just think it's time. Blanche knows something is up. The other day she asked me if I was seeing someone in secret."

" My sister Alison has been pestering me too." Alex made a face, " I'm running out of excuses to see you."

" Yes, so am I." Dorothy admitted.

Dorothy wondered who she should tell. Rose was out of the question...her mother wouldn't understand. There was only one person left, Blanche. Alex was leaning forward to kiss her. Dorothy returned the kiss tentatively but grew more confident. She knew in her heart that she was in love. Surely her friends would be happy she finally found someone?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dorothy entered the house late one night to find Blanche sitting on the couch and watching something on tv.

" Hi Blanche."

" Where have you been?" Blanche asked.

" At a parents/teachers meeting. I'm exhausted."

" We left some dinner for you," Blanche said, " And I have got us dates for tomorrow night."

" Oh Blanche-"

" You'd really like him Dorothy. He's a schoolteacher like you. He's quiet, laid-back, boring. Just your type."

" _No_ Blanche."

" Oh come on, come out with us. I've been trying to land Ricky ever since we met at the supermarket when I asked him to squeeze my melons."

Dorothy just looked at her.

" _Fruit_ Dorothy," Blanche hastily corrected herself, " He won't go out with me unless I get him a date for his best friend Bradley."

" You know I hate these double dates Blanche."

" I know…but you haven't had a date in weeks!"

" I've been out nearly every Saturday night," Dorothy reminded her.

" With that female friend of yours you met at a book club. Your life is boring Dorothy…this date will spice things up!"

" But I don't want to spice things up. I'm quite happy with the way things are." Dorothy protested.

" Unless…" Blanche's eyes narrowed as she studied her, " You've already found a man and haven't told me."

" Oh please." Dorothy headed for the kitchen to heat up her dinner. Her mother was already in bed and so was Rose.

" That's it isn't it? You've been seeing someone in secret! This new friend of yours is just a cover!"

_You don't know the half of it_, Dorothy wanted to say but held her tongue.

" Why don't you bring him home to meet us?"

" No because I haven't _met_ anyone."

" Well then, if you haven't, come on this date with me."

" Oh, all right, fine. I'll go." Dorothy sighed as she reheated her dinner and sat at the table.

" Great! I'll go call Ricky and give him the good news. You won't regret this Dorothy." Blanche hurried out of the kitchen.

" I usually do." Dorothy mumbled to herself.

* * *

Dorothy tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. She was worried about Saturday night and wondered what she was supposed to tell Alex. Surely Alex wouldn't mind, it was just a date. Dorothy usually had a terrible time on these double dates.

A few weeks ago she met Alex at their local book club. Alex approached Dorothy first and invited her to have a cup of coffee at a diner. They got to talking and talked for two hours. They had some things in common but Dorothy really liked Alex. They began meeting each other for coffee every week and their bond grew. It wasn't until two weeks ago Alex confessed having feelings for her. Dorothy hadn't wanted to admit it, but she felt the same way and was quite surprised that she could fall for someone in a short amount of time. She checked the time, it wasn't too late to call Alex. She went into the living room and dialled a number.

" Hello?"

" It's me. I didn't wake you did I?"

" No, I was just reading. Is something wrong?"

" I need to talk to you, it's important. Can I come over?"

" Sure, I'll wait for you." Alex agreed and they hung up. Dorothy went back to her room to chance and grabbed her bag. She didn't want to wake anyone and risk being asked too many questions, so she tiptoed down the hallway and hurried out of the front door, closing it quietly. She didn't notice Blanche watching her from the hallway entrance.

Alex opened the door to her apartment and allowed Dorothy in.

" I'm sorry I'm so late," Dorothy apologised, " But I had to talk to you about something and I couldn't sleep."

" It's not so late. What's wrong?" Alex lead her over to the couch.

Dorothy explained her situation with Blanche. " To get her off my back, I agreed to double-date with her and her new guy."

" I…don't know what to say, " Alex floundered, " I know our relationship is in the early stages, so I don't expect anything from you…but you know how I feel and knowing you'll be going out with some guy-"

" I know how you feel, which is why it's important for us to talk about this. If you don't want me to go, I won't."

" But it will keep Blanche happy. And it's just one date. What could happen?" Alex smiled but it came out forced. Anything could happen. Dorothy could fall in love with this guy.

" But you and I are supposed to be-" Dorothy paused.

" Supposed to be what?"

" Together."

" As far as I'm concerned, we're together. Secretly. And I trust you. Nothing will happen on this date."

" Believe me, it won't. I will have a terrible time."

* * *

The following morning, Dorothy entered the kitchen just as Blanche was putting on the coffee. Sophia was making breakfast.

" Ready for our date tonight Dorothy?" Blanche asked.

" I suppose so." Dorothy accepted the cup of coffee

" Where did you go last night?" Blanche blurted out.

" Excuse me?"

" I saw you rushing out of here. Where did you go?"

" I had to go the all-night drugstore for some painkillers. I had a splitting headache."

" Right." Blanche didn't buy it and they both knew it. Blanche studied her friend. Dorothy has been acting so secretive lately. She was seeing someone but why hasn't said anything about her new man? It made Blanche mad to know that her best friend kept something like this from her. Blanche was determined to find out Dorothy's secret.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dorothy forced a smile at her date, Bradley. Bradley was nice enough but she couldn't get herself interested. She kept thinking of Alex and feeling guilty.

_I don't want to be here. I miss Alex. _Dorothy thought to herself.

Blanche glanced at Dorothy. The older woman was being rude to poor Bradley. Dorothy obviously had something else on her mind-or was it _someone_? She engaged Bradley into conversation and soon it was Bradley who was ignoring Dorothy.

The date ended and Dorothy told Blanche she was heading for home.

" Fine, be a stick in the mud, but I've realized I like Bradley better." Blanche said.

" Fine, you can have him." Dorothy replied. But she didn't head for home, instead she went straight for Alex's.

Alex was reading when she heard someone knock on her door. She glanced at the clock, it was late, nearly 11pm.

She answered it and was surprised to see Dorothy.

" Hey. How was your date-" she didn't get to finish the sentence. Dorothy's mouth came down onto hers for a long and searing kiss.

" It was a horrible night. I kept thinking about you and how much I missed you.' Dorothy told her. Alex was about to reply when Dorothy started kissing her again.

" I just realized something tonight," Dorothy said afterward as they curled up on the sofa, " I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way for a woman before and it's…scary."

" It's scary for me too. You're my first also Dorothy. I guess we can learn from each other."

Dorothy kissed her again before getting up to leave.

" Why don't you come over tomorrow? You can meet my sister." Alex suggested walking Dorothy to the door.

" How are you going to introduce us?" Dorothy asked.

" I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend," Alex said, " That's…that's okay isn't it?" she asked suddenly feeling shy.

Dorothy smiled and pulled her into a hug, " I'll see you tomorrow. How does 11 am sound?"

Alex nodded and Dorothy kissed her goodbye before leaving.

The following morning, she hummed as she headed into the kitchen.

Rose was making breakfast and she smiled at Dorothy and handed her a plate.

" Isn't it a glorious day?" Dorothy asked as Rose filled her plate with eggs and bacon.

" You're in a good mood," Rose replied, " The date must have went well."

" No, the date was a disaster." Dorothy told her as she put her plate down and went to get some coffee.

" But…you're happy. It's not…"

" It's not what Rose?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow as she sat down.

" It's not normal."

Dorothy ignored this and started eating when Blanche and Sophia walked in.

" Blanche, I'm never going on a double date with you again." Dorothy said firmly.

" Do you know how rude you were to poor Bradley?" Blanche asked her.

" It's not my fault! I never wanted to go!" Dorothy protested " And besides you said you preferred him to your own date so there's no harm done right?"

" I still don't get it," Rose said joining them at the table, " If the date was a disaster, why are you so cheerful in the morning? You're usually so grouchy."

" I think I know." Blanche said before Dorothy could reply, " I think I've figured it out. She's keeping something from us."

_Oh God, how did she figure it out? _Dorothy wondered as she peered at Blanche nervously over her mug.

" She's been sneaking out some nights and coming home early in the mornings."

" She has?" Sophia turned to her daughter in surprise, " Oh God, please don't tell me-"

" What?" Dorothy asked.

" That you're seeing Stan again!"

Dorothy nearly choked on her coffee, " Oh Ma, don't be ridiculous! I'm not seeing Stan!"

" But you're seeing someone though aren't you Dorothy? Why won't you let us meet him? What's he like?"

Dorothy hesitated, " Ok, I am seeing someone. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to jinx it."

" Oh I knew it! Tell us all about him." Blanche pleaded.

Dorothy glanced at her watch. It was time to go.

" I've got to get going. Alex is expecting me." Dorothy said standing up.

" Ooh, Alex!" Rose said, " What does he do? Will we meet him?"

" Alex works at a publishing house and no." Dorothy left the kitchen. Well, at least she didn't have to sneak out of the house anymore. The only thing to do was to let her friends meet Alex.


End file.
